


Sunny Days

by CrossingThreeFingers (AlexandriaCity)



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Battle of Cheng Du, M/M, One of those fics where someone dies, hahaha, sorta sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaCity/pseuds/CrossingThreeFingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the sun blinds him for one last time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Days

"You know, if you keep on taking care of everyone else, the only person you won't be able to look after is yourself?" he doesn't really ask since it's more of a statement.

He smiles brightly at his friend, or put more precisely, his sworn yet not yet sworn brother, since they haven't made the oath yet. Since you know, country first and swearing brotherly partnership second.

"Well that's fine, since you've got my back right?" this isn't a question either, because he knows it's fact. Xing would always be at his side.

The other tilts his head to a side, looking unsure, "I don't make any promises but I'll try no matter what, since one shouldn't make promises they may or may not be able to keep..." he replies after a few more seconds of thinking how to answer back.

Bao gives a small smirk before ruffling the others hair, hoping to relieve the other of a little tension, receiving a playful swat in response. It was endearing, seeing how thoughtful and serious he was in almost everything, be it a small task such as helping Yin Ping pick an outfit for the day or big matters such as deciding which path to lead an assault. All of the thinking to make up for his inexperience on the battle field.

"After all of this we'll return home to make the same oaths our father's did in the peach garden!"

Xing lightens up just up just a bit more after hearing that, "Yes, we should," is his simple answer, but the look on his face speaks more than anything else that could be conveyed with words. It's because that expression doesn't even show a trace that the thought or doubt that they won't be together, standing side by side, back to back.

"Now we just gotta get this over with," Bao continues, equipping his weapon on arm, the younger male picking up his wingblades, taking a few practice swings, slicing the air. Both of them are set to begin his part of the operation. XIng's quicker in movement though, just a blink and he's already out there, fighting side by side with Xing Cai.

Bao takes another glance before rushing headfirst to the opposite direction, guiding the siege ramps, taking down any foe that stands before him with hit whilst increasing the morale of his men with a battle cry, leaving all to watch his skill in awe.

The opposing doubted whether they could take such a beast down, like his father before him.

His friend took the armory down, all the ballistae rendered unusable, his sister leading her troops in from a farther side, so the most natural thing to do was charge in, despite the bad feeling he had...

The first two commanders he parried were defeated rather easily, just sustaining minor injuries from them before plowing through the foot soldiers into the second gate.

Little did he know about what waited for him in there.

He was met with the feeling of something sharp piercing deep into your skin.

The ambush they planned was a success to be leaving him struggling to stand for a moment, enough to have Xing shout his name in worry.

"It's just a scratch!" he shouts, faking a smile, feeling something warm and sticky clinging on to his skin, seeping through his clothes, pain following him with every step he takes. But he has to go on, lest the chance they have to be wasted on something so trivial.

The other nods hesitantly, a shadow of doubt cast over his face, before he looks away, only to be knocked back by Zhang He, furious that the Shu officer wasn't listening to his pointless ramblings of nonsense of beauty and such.

Bao looks at his sworn brother with a moment of concern, but pushes forward, never mind that his blood is staining the floor drop by drop, the enemy general is now occupied. 

He puts the battle to a quick end, summoning every bit of strength he has left, finally finishing off the head here, claiming Cheng Du.

But what was the cost of it?

The men cheer with vigor as he declares for all to return to camp and celebrate, before his name is being shouted with worry, realizing staggering and falling into a pair of someone's arms.

He can't die here, not just yet.

He doesn't want to die here, there's still so much to do.

But he knows he will die here, with fleeting moments to spare.

His mind registers it when he sees the pair of hands tainted fresh with his blood, after a futile bout of struggling then accepting the fact laid before him.

He will die here.

"How pathetic I am, leaving so much left to accomplish," he thinks to himself, the sunlight blinding him, his lips moving on their own, spouting words of lighcomfort and heavy burden.

His eyesight is getting hazier and darker by the passing seconds.

The sound of a broken "No!" is that last this he hears.

The feeling of something warm an wet on his cheeks is the last thing he feels.|

But wait.

He would never-


End file.
